My Beautiful Yoh
by Xbakiyalo
Summary: [Oneshot] Tamao’s thoughts at Yoh’s wedding. [AnnaxYohxTamao]


**Summary:** one-shot Tamao's thoughts at Yoh's wedding. AnnaxYohxTamao

**Rating:** K (G)

**Chapter Notes:** Yeah, I had mild writers' block from my other stories, and I've been dying to try this for ages.

**Pairings:** AnnaxYohxTamao

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Shaman King, no one would like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at myself in the mirror and gave a twirl. I had chosen a dress specifically for this occasion. It was light pink, lighter than my hair, with gold embroidery and dark pink lace. I smoothed it down and looked back up at the mirror. I grabbed a bunch of white roses; I was ready.

Today was the day of the wedding. The wedding that I'd been dreading for nearly ten years. Asakura Yoh was getting married to Kyouyama Anna, and had asked Pirika and I to be their bridesmaids. At first I considered refusing, but my heart told me, as it always had, that Yoh was Anna's, not mine. Besides, I had this strangely wild hope that Yoh would turn around at the alter and refuse to marry Anna. Then I would be ready and waiting.

It was a fruitless hope, but it convinced me enough to go along. If Yoh did go through with the marriage, then it would convince me once and for all that his heart belonged to Anna, not me, even though I had given him my heart ten years ago. I wondered if he actually knew that I had loved him since I met him. Sometimes he could be so childish and immature, but at other times I saw him defend his friends with a strong honour. I wished I could be that brave.

There was a knock on my door and Pirika poked her head around the door. She gasped. "Wow, Tamao, you look wonderful!" She was wearing the same dress as me and I was surprised how well it went with her hair. I had expected them to clash, but she looked beautiful, especially with her holding pink roses. And if we were just the bridesmaids, what would Anna look like? I almost dreaded to think about it, because I knew she would look beautiful to Yoh, too.

"Come on, we're needed for photographs!"

Pirika hurried out of the room. I adjusted my hair and then followed her out. It felt weird walking down the familiar halls in stilettos. The clicking sound somehow reassured me as I slipped into another room with Pirika. The first thing I saw was Faust. He was the official photographer for the wedding. The second thing I saw was Anna. She looked fantastic.

Her pure white dress was tight fitting, showing off her appealing figure. It flared out at the end, forming a train behind her. She was wearing white gloves and a white tiara over a beautiful veil covering her shining hair. When I entered she flashed me a brilliant smile, and I got just a small taste of how happy she was at that moment. Suddenly, my hopes with Yoh seemed hopeless. How could I compare to this attractive young woman?

I sat down besides her, doing my best to look as happy as she did. Just before the camera flashed, I glanced at Pirika. She looked as blissful as Anna, but a lot more hyper. Anna was so calm and collected, I had no idea how she did it. If that were me in her place, I'd be a nervous wreck. I looked back at the camera just in time for the flash. When I looked at the photos later, I could see that my smile was sad.

After watching Faust take some more pictures of just Anna in different poses, we proceeded to the church where the wedding was taking place. The music started taking place almost immediately and the doors opened and we all went in. I could hear people take in breath when they saw Anna. I'll admit it: she looked stunning. But I did notice that it was Mikhisa leading her in. I'd heard that her family had rejected her in the past.

And then I saw Yoh, and nearly melted. He was wearing a suit, which looked slightly weird on him, but made him look more handsome than he already was. His eyes lit up when he saw Anna and I could see love in them. That destroyed all hope. I forced a smile on my face as they reached each other.

I took a seat and closed my eyes while Marco oversaw the vows being said. I wanted to block out the sound as well, but I couldn't stop myself from listening.

"Do you, Kyouyama Anna, take Asakura Yoh to be your husband; to have an to hold from this day forwards; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death you do part?"

"I do." She couldn't hide the elation in her voice. I forgot myself for a moment and smiled.

"And do you, Asakura Yoh, take Kyouyama Anna to be your wife; to have an to hold from this day forwards; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death you do part?"

"I do."

I forced myself to open my eyes. The two had rings on and, as they leaned in to kiss each other, I dissolved into tears. Pirika put her arms around my shoulder, sniffling too; but she was crying for a completely different reason: for happiness. I was crying for lost love. Or, to be more precise, love that would never work. Love that only came from one person.

Someone handed me a tissue and, as everyone crowded outside to take photographs of the new couple – I couldn't bring myself to say Mr and Mrs Asakura – I slipped off into the background. I couldn't bear to see my tear-stained face on the photos. No one noticed I was gone…or so I thought.

At the reception later, I had managed to make myself look more appropriate. I had to sit at the table next to Keiko, who was sitting next to Yoh. I forced myself not to look at him, and only managed to smile when a camera was being flashed. During the speeches, I switched my mind off and refused to listen. One part of Anna's speech is all I remember.

"I cannot tell you how incredibly happy I am that the two of us have come this far together. I would like to thank you all for coming along and making our day special, especially the best man, Manta, and the bridesmaids, Pirika and Tamao."

I saw Pirika glow with pride. I smiled briefly and looked in the other direction. I couldn't face hearing anymore. But I did hear Anna kissing Yoh once more and whispering, "My beautiful Yoh."

Immediately after the speeches, I slipped off again outside the reception building. I found a bench overlooking the river and sat on it, letting the tears drip from my chin. I don't know how long I sat there; I only became aware of the time when a shadow came up behind me.

"May I sit here?"

It was Yoh. I felt my face blush bright red, but thankfully it was dark so he couldn't see. "Sure," I sniffed.

He took a seat next to me and stared up at the stars. After a few minutes, I did the same and was amazed at how bright they made the sky. They were beautiful…like Yoh.

"We missed you at the photos after the wedding. Didn't you want to be in the pictures?"

I started. He realised I wasn't there? "Uh, I, I was in the bathroom." It wasn't a total lie. I was in the bathroom – trying to make sure that no one saw me crying. Yoh smiled.

"Was there a queue?"

I blushed again. He could tell I wasn't telling the whole truth. I didn't answer and he sighed.

"I'm so happy you could come to the wedding. It made it extra special for me, seeing your face in the corner."

I looked up into his face. I did?

"I know you've loved me since we met and I thank you for doing all that you could for me, to try and make me happy. I was always happy when I was around you. And I do love you, Tamao, but as a friend. I always have. Thank you for being there when I needed you."

He got up as if to leave, hesitated, turned around and placed a kiss on my cheek. Then he hurried off. I gently touched the place his lips had touched. Yoh loved me! True, it was only as a friend, but it was good enough for me. I stared into the water, at the reflection of the beautiful stars.

Beautiful like Yoh.

I let the tears fall from my eyes once more. He would never be mine in body, but he would always be mine in mind. He would always be my beautiful Yoh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, that was nice and depressing. It wasn't quite the ending I had in mind (it wasn't originally going to be that cheesy), but it worked. Waddyathink?

As always, please leave a review!

Xbakiyalo


End file.
